fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Star Pretty Cure
Jewel Star Pretty Cure '(ジュエル スター プリキュア ''Jueru Sutā Purikyua) is the first Pretty Cure series created by Cure Ruby. The series is planning to have five Cures at the start and have two Cures who enter half-way through. The themes are jewels, stars and friendship. Story Jewel Star Pretty Cure Episodes In the milky way, there is a world called Twinkle Kingdom. The kingdom is ruled by Queen Starbright, who protects the world with the three Legendary Items: Eternal Staff, Shiny Gem and the Faithful Tiara. And there is an evil organisation who is after those three Legendary Items. So, one day, the evil organisation, Dark Star, comes and invades Twinkle Kingdom and attempts at stealing the Legendary Items. The Legendary Items disappear during the attack with no one noticing until after the battle when the queen notice that they are not where they are held. Queen Starbright sends her three most loyal mascots, Ever, Stone and Glitter, down to earth to find the Five Jewels of Light, Pretty Cure, who will help the mascots to collect the Legendary Pieces which will take them slowly to where the Legendary Items have hidden themselves. Meanwhile, Nagahashi Akari is trying to solve a word puzzle in Takayama Park when a Kuroppoi is summoned by Rara, a commander of Dark Star, to cause havoc in the park. Akari jumps up and runs for the gates with the crowd but trips and is left behind in the park with only the Kuroppoi and Rara to keep her company. She gets up and asks Rara why she is doing this and Rara says to find some Legendary Items that Akari has no idea what they are. Suddenly three mascots are seen running towards Rara but were spotted by the Kuroppoi and they stopped in their tracks. Akari wonders what is going on and takes her chance to slip through the park's gate but she is caught by the Kuroppoi's spit and is glued to a tree. Akari screams for help when a red jewel appears in front of her and turns into a bracelet-like device, called the Shiny Bracelet. Akari is freed from the glow and grabs the bracelet and straps it on, knowing it is a transformation device since she watches a lot of magical girl anime and yells out "Pretty Cure Glistening Power!", and transforms into the first warrior of light, Cure Ruby. Characters Pretty Cure "The Five Jewels of Light Will Become One! Twinkle! Jewel Pretty Cure! " - The five Cure's group phrase. '''Nagahashi Akari (永橋 あかり Nagahashi Akari) Akari is the first girl to become Pretty Cure and is selected to be the leader of the team in Episode 13. She loves watching magical girl anime, resulting in how she knew the Shiny Bracelet was a transformation device and that she has teammates. She can be shy to people she doesn't know but can be very silly when you get to know her. She loves reading but when she sees an electronic device, she will do anything to play on it. Her alter ego is Cure Ruby (キュア ルビー Kyua Rubī), her theme colour is red and she represents the power of fire. Hosotera Nanami (細寺 七海 Hosotera Nanami) Nanami is the second girl to become Pretty Cure who first transformed in Episode 3. She is known to be very smart and being good with fashion and in fact is very sporty as well. She is quiet and is mostly seen with glasses on when reading or learning. She like to be around Akari and finds her fun to study with and to be very silly when it comes to things she likes. Her alter ego is Cure Sapphire (キュア サファイア Kyua Safaia), her theme colour is ocean blue and she represents the power of water. Fukuhara Haruka (福原 はるか Fukuhara Haruka) Haruka is the third girl to become Pretty Cure who first transformed in Episode 4. She goes to Furukawa Private Academy and is known to be a spoiled brat at times. She is thirteen years old, making her the youngest of the group and is very popular at her school and never hangs around one group. She even chats with parents and the teachers, being well known in Takayama Town. Her alter ego is Cure Jade (キュア ジェイド Kyua Jeido), her theme colour is jade green and she represents the power of earth. Miyashiba Chiyo (宮芝 千代 Miyashiba Chiyo) Chiyo is the fourth girl to become Pretty Cure who first transformed in Episode 5. She is an artistic girl who loves going out into the sun and feeling the sun's rays on her skin. She is friends with Toshima Kaede and is very sporty and knows Nanami from playing hockey in the same club. She can sing, draw and act and is a famous idol in Takayama Town and mostly goes on tours around Japan. Her alter ego is Cure Topaz (キュアトパーズ Kyua Topāzu), her theme colours are yellow and orange and she represents the power of light. Toshima Kaede (豊島 かえで Toshima Kaede) Kaede is the fifth girl to become Pretty Cure who first transformed in Episode 6. She is a girl who not a lot of confident and is mostly the main target for bullying. She thinks of herself as a weak girl who can't do anything but in fact, she is very good dancing and cooking and is best friends with the famous idol, Miyashiba Chiyo. Her alter ego is Cure Amethyst '(キュア アメジスト ''Kyua Amejisuto), her theme colour is purple and she represents the power of wind. 'Cure Diamond and Cure Pearl ' Cure Diamond and Cure Pearl are the two Cures who appear half way through the series. Their civilian names will be revealed soon. They have their own mascots. Mascots '''Ever (エバー Ebā) Ever is the cheerful mascot of the series. She lives at Akari's place, along with Glitter. She is a pink and white bunny who as a human, names herself Kawahashi Nura '(川橋 ぬら ''Kawahashi Nura). '''Stone (ストーン Sutōn) Stone is the calm mascot of the series who is known as the mascot who was born with no fun in him. He lives with Nanami and is a blue and white panda, who is named Ihara Kazuki '(井原 一樹 ''Ihara Kazuki) as a human. '''Glitter (グリッター Gurittā) Glitter is the childish mascot of the series and lives with Akari while Chiyo isn't on tour. She is a yellow and white cat who names herself Okaike Mami '(岡池 マミ ''Okaike Mami) while is in her human form. Dark Star '''Kuroppoi (黒っぽい Kuroppoi) Kuroppoi is the monster of Dark Star. Rara (ララ Rara) Rara is the first member of Dark Star to appear. Naka (ナカ Naka) Nana is the second member of Dark Star to appear. Riri (リリ Riri) Riri is the third member of Dark Star to appear. Kenji (ケンジ Kenji) Kenji is the only male member of Dark Star to appear. He is Dark Queen's right-hand man. Dark Queen (ダーク 女王 Dāku Joō) Dark Queen is the leader of Dark Star. Supporting Characters Queen Starbright (女王 スターブライト''Joō Sutāburaito'') Queen Starbright is the queen of Twinkle Kingdom. Items Shiny Bracelet (シャイニー ブレスレット''Shainī Buresuretto'') - This is the transformation device for the girls. Their transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure Glistening Power!". Jewel Shards (ジュエルシャード Jueru Shādo) - The heart-shaped jewels that fit in the Shiny Bracelet's heart-shaped slot. It helps the girls transform and comes in the girls respective colours. Legendary Items (伝説的 アイテム Densetsu-teki Aitemu) - The Legendary Items consist of the Eternal Staff, the Shiny Gem and the Faithful Tiara. These disappeared in Episode 1 and can be found slowly by the Legendary Pieces. Legendary Pieces (伝説 の 小品 Densetsu no Shōhin) - These must be collected by the Cures so they can find the Legendary Items. There are 25 of them. Thse help the Cures locate the Legendary Items one by one. Golden Case (黄金 の ケース Kogane no Kēsu) - This box is what keeps the Legendary Pieces safe. It first appeared in Episode 3. Locations Takayama Town (高山 町 Takayama Machi) Takayama Park (高山 パーク Takayama Pāku) Furukawa Private Academy (古川 プライベート アカデミー Furukawa Puraibēto Akademī) Takayama Public Middle School (高山公共ミドルスクール Takayama Kōkyō Midoru Sukūru) Twinkle Kingdom (王国 を きらきら Ōkoku o Kirakira) Dark Star Base (ダーク スター ベース Dāku Sutā Bēsu) Trivia *This is CureRuby's very first series. *This is the first season to have the lead Cure with her theme colour of red. **Also the first season in which the blue Cure is good at academics and sports. **The second yellow Cure to be an idol. Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Gogo!) is the first yellow Cure to be an idol/actress. ***The third season to have a Cure who is either an idol/actress. The first two were Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo (Urara/ Cure Lemonade) and Dokidoki! Pretty Cure (Makoto/Cure Sword) *This is the first Pretty Cure series to have five Cures at the start and two Cure coming half way through the series, giving the season with a total of seven Cures. *Jewel Star Pretty Cure is the third series to have mascots who transform into humans. The first two are Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Gogo!) and Dokidoki! Pretty Cure. Category:Jewel Star Pretty Cure Category:CureRuby Category:User:CureRuby Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime